stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur (Original)
Arthur is a large tank engine from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS). He was one of their earliest additions when they first came to Sodor. In 1923, he had a serious accident on Gordon's Hill (then called the Preston Incline). He later returned as a ghost. Bio When the LMS came to Sodor, Arthur was one of the first engines they sent to the island in 1923. He also arrived alongside Gordon and Douglas. Arthur set a spotless record of how he was never late once and was boasting about it! Arthur had always delivered his trains on time and without failure. He was also never shy about calling out those engines who were late, even if they were on his own crew. One late winters night in 1923, he had to take an express train. He had suffered a delay and couldn't get out of the station quick enough when he was finally allowed to leave. To preserve his spotless record he tore down the line at a criminally reckless speed. This, combined with the poor visibility, the icy rails, and the steep descent of Gordon's Hill, he came out of the rails, he and his passenger rolled all most a 180 degree. When Arthur was recovered the next day, he was scrapped, as the crash killed him and turned him into a scrap metal that barely reassembled an engine. Mr. Zorro then replaced him with Donald. It was also his accident that prompted Micky to arrive on Sodor. One winters night Thomas told the engines that he hates the snow because it reminds him of Arthur. Percy asked him about Arthur, Henry and Eric also asked about Arthur. after their confusion Edward told them about Arthur's story and after the story Thomas asked Edward to tell him about his ghost, Edward did not listen to Thomas but Percy asked him. Edward said that on the anniversary of Arthurs death his ghost appear trying to reach his destination. Edward's story about Arthur's Ghost is true as on the anniversary of Arthurs death, his ghost appears, hoping desperately to reach his destination so he and the tormented souls of his victims can finally be in peace, however. When he appears as a ghost he appears as an E2 class locomotive, faceless and with 5 LMS Express Coaches with the souls of his victims. Years later, construction began on the Peel Godred Branch line and an identical (but different) Arthur was chosen to be the engine assigned to the branch, much to the confusion and shock of the other engines. This Arthur is kind and polite, and despite a rocky introduction became friends with the other engines. Persona Arthur is a boastful, hardworking engine. He was boastful because of his spotless record. Because of his boasting, many of the other engines hated and resented him, however this new Arthur is far more kind and polite, much like his canon counterpart. Livery Arthur is painted in the LMS maroon livery with gold boiler bands and yellow lining. The letters "LMS" are written on his side tanks in yellow, shadowed by red. His wheels are also painted red and his cabsteps are painted black while the steps at his front buffer beam are red and he has white lamp irons. Basis Arthur is based on an LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine developed for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (hence the initials on his tanks). Unlike his basis, Arthur lacks a sand dome. Arthur's ghost form's basis is an LB&SCR E2 Class. The model used for this is Timothy the Ghost Engine. Trivia * Arthur was built in the 1920s, even though the LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-2T locomotives were never built until 1946. In Extension, it was revealed that he was a prototype of the class and that further refinement and construction of the class was put on hold due to the crash Arthur had caused. Eventually, however, the class was finalised and further construction started in 1943 at the earliest. * Arthur's crash seems to mirror that of the Wreck of the Old 97. * The Arthur who has crashed in 1923 has no age in The Stories of Sodor. Whereas, the Arthur who was built in 1946 is 9 years old as of the end of Season 3 * This first Arthur is identical to another Arthur, built in 1943. However, this one is not arrogant, and is instead kind and friendly to the other engines, like his canon counterpart. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Ghost (does not speak) '' Season 2 * Spectre ''(mentioned) * Sabotage (appears as a ghost) * Shunted (mentioned) Season 3 * Extension (mentioned) Sodor Shorts * Song (stock footage cameo) Specials * A History of its Railways Gallery IMGArthur'sBasis.jpg|Basis Screenshot 2017-08-14-14-08-00.png References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmGhBkjOCuc See Also Category:Characters Category:LMS Category:Deceased Category:The Main Line Category:Red Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Antagonists Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Midis Category:2-6-2 Category:Scrapped engines Category:Former Antagonists Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Specials Category:Male characters Category:Unnumbered Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Sodor Short Category:Destroyed engines